


"Housekeeping!"

by mitigates



Series: Discord Prompts [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Hot Potato Kuroko, Housekeeping AU, I'm not sorry about this, Kuroko has a strong sexuality, Kuroko is a hotel maid, Kuroko likes to get railed what can i say, M/M, Seriously it's just sex, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, tag teaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: He scanned his ID that would give him access to the suites and watched the numbers change. Unfortunately, the four men were all VIP’s so he had to be at least a little bit nicer than usual.Kuroko typically cleaned the lower rate rooms but since meeting the four men in the elevator during the morning that they checked in, they would request he be the housekeeper sent to his room.Kuroko knew at least three of them were looking at his ass when they asked his name.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Discord Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198040
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	"Housekeeping!"

“Front desk, this is Riko, how can I help you?” 

Riko was trying her damndest not to sound as exasperated as she felt. This is the ninth phone call in the last hour and they were all coming from the same floor: the duo of suites that had their own floor. There were four basketball players staying in them, two sharing each room, and they were incredibly needy.

“Mhm.- Okay.- Yes, sir, that’s fine.- Excuse me, you want who?”

They had also started requesting one housekeeper in particular and Riko was not sure what their fascination with her young worker was.

“Of course, I’ll make sure Kuroko is the one who brings you your extra towels.” Riko hummed in agreement once more before hanging up the phone. She sighed loudly and clicked the button on her headset. “Kuroko, do you copy?”

A crackling came over the radio and Kuroko's monotone voice acknowledged her call.

“Can you please run some more towels up to 1215?”

“Again?”

“Yes, Kuroko. They specifically asked for you, any idea why?” Riko typed a few words into her keyboard and closed the window she had been looking at.

“No, Aida-sama.”

Kuroko groaned inwardly as he reached for cleaned towels to load onto his cart. He grabbed 12 of them because the last time that he was up there, each room had asked for 4. They traded their dirty ones for the clean ones. Kuroko was too annoyed by the repeated trips to ask why exactly the towels were coming back looking like they had been tie-dyed. Each towel was covered in some kind of paint, mostly primary colors that had been mixed together to form secondary colors. Kuroko finished loading his cart and started toward the elevator.

He scanned his ID that would give him access to the suites and watched the numbers change. Unfortunately, the four men were all VIP’s so he had to be at least a little bit nicer than usual. The room that they were staying in cost nearly  ¥ 100,000 a night. It was three times the size of his own apartment at nearly 3000 square feet with two separate bedrooms as well as a large sitting area. Each room had an en suite bathroom for extended privacy, equipped with a walk-in shower and whirlpool bathtub. Kuroko typically cleaned the lower rate rooms but since meeting the four men in the elevator during the morning that they checked in, they would request he be the housekeeper sent to his room. Kuroko knew at least three of them were looking at his ass when they asked his name. 

Kuroko knocked softly on the door. “Housekeeping.”

There was a lot of shuffling, a few muted swears, and then the door was pulled slightly ajar. 

“Good morning, my name is Ku-”

The door was flung open and Kuroko stared up at the tall blonde. “Kurokocchi! What a lovely surprise.”

“Is it a surprise? You asked for more towels. You also requested me-”

The blonde waived his hand aimlessly. “Details, details. Lovely to see you.” He leaned toward Kuroko and grinned at him. “How are you today?”

“I’m fine. How are you, Kise-sama?”

“No, no, no need for the formalities. Call me Ryouta.”

Kuroko tilted his head slightly, blankly staring at the man. “That’s not really appropriate, Kise-sama.”

“Fine, just call me Kise.”

Kuroko pushed his cart toward Kise. “I brought the towels.” He started reaching for them but Kise stopped him with a hand on his cart.

“Come on in Kurokocchi, you can put them on the bed.”

Kuroko sighed through his nostrils but relented. He picked up an armful of towels and made his way into the room. He turned toward Kise. “Which bedroom?”

Kise pointed down the hall. “Mine, if you will.”

Kuroko placed the towels on the end of Kise’s bed. “Would you like me to straighten up while I’m here?”

“Sure.”

Kuroko tilted his head back as he felt the heat of Kise’s presence directly behind him. Kuroko’s eyebrow twitched slightly. Of all the men, Kise was the most blatant about his attraction toward the blue-haired younger man. Any other day, Kuroko would have left the room without another word, but when he felt Kise’s breath on his neck, he realized he couldn’t remember the last time he got laid. That thought is what led Kuroko to  _ accidentally  _ drop one of the towels onto the floor.

While maintaining eye contact with Kise, Kuroko uttered a quiet “whoops,” and slowly bent over.

As expected, Kise’s face flushed from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck. His lips parted as he felt the pressed of Kuroko’s ass against his crotch. 

Kuroko straightened and refolded the towel. “My apologies.” 

“S’fine.” Kise muttered. He turned away quickly, very obviously trying to hide his erection. 

Kuroko smirked and went back toward the hall to grab a few supplies off of his cart. Kise had taken a seat in the living room and was pretending to scroll through his phone. Kuroko knew the blonde was glancing up at him every few seconds. Kuroko slid off the dark jacket that was part of his uniform and settled for the fitted white shirt he was wearing beneath. He smoothed the shirt out and went back into the suite. He avoided Kise’s piercing stare as he went into the bathroom. 

“I’ll do your bathroom first.” Kuroko murmured as he stepped into the large bathroom. Thankfully, as annoying as their constant attention and neediness was, the guys were all very clean. Kuroko wiped down a mirror as well as water stains around the faucet. He could hear Kise mumbling and decided to up it a notch.

Kise heard a gasp come from the bathroom and scrambled to his feet to check on Kuroko. Kise froze at the door. Kuroko was  _ dripping wet _ . Kuroko. In his bathroom. Wet.

“My apologies, Kise-sama, I seem to have gotten wet.”

Instead of questioning how Kuroko managed to get his entire white shirt wet and nothing else in the bathroom, Kise rushed toward him with one of his many towels. He held it out and stared with wide eyes and Kuroko started removing his shirt. Kuroko paused with the shirt covering his face.

“Would you mind helping me?”

Kise’s jaw dropped and so did the towel. Kise reached out for the hem of Kuroko’s shirt and continued pulling it over his head. Kuroko blinked up at Kise once his shirt was gone. Kise’s face was flushed again and Kuroko had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. When was the guy going to take a hint?

“My pants are kind of wet too.”  _ Might as well go all the way. _ Kuroko thought to himself. 

“Uh- I have- you can- should I call someone?” Kise was beyond flustered and Kuroko found it endearing. 

“Mm no, that’s okay, Ryouta, thank you.” Kise broke again and Kuroko leaned in way too close to be necessary. “Are you okay?”

“You are lethally hot.”

Kuroko couldn’t help the snort that escaped as he leaned back. “Okay.”

Kise somehow managed to fix himself and he lunged for Kuroko. The blue-haired younger man muttered something along the lines of  _ fucking finally _ as their lips connected. Would Kuoroko get fired? Most likely not. Was he regretting not checking if the other pink-haired roommate of his was in the suite? Most likely yes. Kise gripped Kuroko’s hips and lifted him onto the counter that Kuroko had just wiped down. Kise attached his mouth to Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko rested his chin on Kise’s shoulder and locked eyes with another man: barely taller than Kuroko with red hair and darker red eyes.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side to give Kise more access to his skin. He pawed at Kise’s shirt and started lifting it. Kise tore it off and threw it across the bathroom. 

Kise reached for the button on Kuroko’s slacks and pried it open. “Let me- Kuroko, let me suck you off.”

“Tetsuya.”

“Hm?” Kise hummed without looking up. Kuroko’s pants were off in record time. 

“My name is Tetsuya.” 

Kise’s movements faltered for a moment before he resumed, sinking his teeth into Kuroko’s thigh. Kuroko closed his eyes at the pressure but reopened them when he remembered the other man. Kuroko kept his gaze as Kise pulled his legs over his shoulders, gripping Kuroko’s slim hips. Kuroko let out a soft groan as Kise ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Kuroko’s cock. Kuroko spread his legs and arched against Kise’s face. Kise lapped at the head and brought his hand up to grip it. 

Kuroko groaned again as Kise swallowed him, inch by inch. Kuroko gripped his soft blonde hair and leaned back against the counter with his other hand. He continued watching the man in the doorway who was now making his presence very obvious. Kuroko tried his best to keep his hips still but couldn’t help stuttering them toward Kise’s warm mouth. It took a solid minute before Kuroko was tugging on his hair.

“I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” Kuroko murmured, his voice shaking.

Kise humme and looked up at him. He winked a Kuroko and the blue-haired man burst into his mouth instantaneously. Kise swallowed every drop, slowly down his movements when Kuroko started twitching. 

Kise stood up between Kuroko’s legs and reached into his pocket. “Don’t mind Akashi, he likes to watch. Is that okay?”

Kuroko’s blank expression cracked. He leaned over until he spotted the red-haired man giving him a small smirk from the doorway. “Is this something you two do?” Kuroko’s words were flat but he could tell they bothered Kise.

“No, it’s really not, Tetsuya. I didn’t plan to have you over.” Kise explained as he chewed on his lip.

“And you?”

“You knew I was here, you could have told Ryouta to stop.” Akashi responded.

“And get stuck in a hotel suite with two men that I don’t know who are bigger than me? Sounds like a real winner of a plan.”

“Kurokocchi! Don’t be mean!” Kise whined. He lightly kissed Kuroko’s jaw and brought a hand up to caress his face. “Ignore him, he’s a bully.”

“Are you going to join in?” Kuroko asked.

Kise stuttered again and turned around to face Akashi. He shrugged. “Yeah Seijuurou, are you?” Kise turned back to Kuroko and was delighted to see how hard he was again. “Kurokocchi sure wants you to.”

Kuroko huffed out a laugh and swung his legs around Kise, locking his ankles just above his waistband. “Take those off.”

Kise nearly tripped as he kicked his pants off. He held up the bottle he had grabbed from his pocket and Akaashi laughed loudly from behind. 

“You keep that shit in your pocket, Kise? Classy.” Akashi was behind Kise now, pressing his hips against his ass. “Give it to me.”

“You don’t even know his name-”

“His name is Tetsuya Kuroko. Like you already knew, I was here the whole time. You were supposed to wait for me.” Akashi gripped the back of Kise’s neck and despite their height difference, Kise wasn’t the one in charge. “He was also here last time we stayed at this place. Now give me the bottle.”

Kise sighed dramatically and stepped to the side. He crossed his arms and motioned toward Kuroko with his chin. “Get on with it then.”

Akashi moved between Kuroko’s legs, nudging his knees apart further. The counter put them at the same height. Akashi pushed his hand into Kuroko’s hair and earned a shudder from the blue-haired man. Akashi smirked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he felt Kuroko’s hand slide to his waist. 

“Did I say you could touch me?”

Kuroko’s hand slipped away slowly, confusion spreading across his face. “What?”

Akashi gripped Kuroko’s chin with one hand and wrapped a warm hand around his erection with the other. Kuroko exhaled slowly. “You’ll listen or you can go.”

“Who says I won’t just go?”

Akashi squeezed and Kuroko let out a whimper, solidifying his answer. Kuroko nodded as Akashi grabbed Kuroko by the back of each knee, yanking him forward to the edge of the counter. He had several fingers coated with lube before Kuroko even realized what was happening. Kuroko whined as Akashi circled his rim with a slicked up finger. 

“Shh.” Akashi whispered as he lightly bit at Kuroko’s earlobe.

He pushed his finger inside until his third knuckle pressed against Kuroko’s rim. One finger turned into two within minutes. Kuroko sighed deeply as Akashi’s fingers moved devastatingly slowly, sliding in and out of him. It felt  _ so _ good but it just wasn’t enough. He needed so much more. Kuroko rolled his head to the side and caught sight of Kise who was watching them as he fidgeted. Kuroko moved a hand toward Kise, hesitating before Akashi gave him a quick nod. 

“Ryouta, come here.” Kuroko said with a gasp. Akashi twisted his fingers, centimeters away from Kuroko’s prostate, teasing it on purpose.

Kise was pouting but he moved toward Kuroko. Kuroko immediately shoved a hand down Kise’s unbuttoned pants and took hold of his cock. Kise moaned and hooked his thumbs into his jeans to push them down. He sprung out of the confine of his briefs, leaking and flushed red. Kuroko ran his thumb along his bottom lip as he slid his thumb across his slit. Akashi ran his hand behind Kuroko and pressed it into the small of his back, moving him closer to the edge. Kuroko slid forward as Akaashi’s third finger slipped inside of him. Kuroko threw his head back and let out an unabashed moan. He stroked Kise faster, moans spilling out of his mouth as the very tips of Akashi’s fingers brushed against his prostate. 

“A-Akash-” Kuroko gasped and writhed.

Kise moved his hips against Kuroko’s stroking. He lifted his hand to Kuroko’s mouth and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Kuroko sucked on them greedily, trying not to bite down as Akashi got him close.

“You better not come, Tetsuya.” Akashi’s whispered demand was early enough to push Kuroko over the edge. 

Kuroko let out a sob. Kise’s fingers pressed against his tongue and he came suddenly, to the sounds of Kuroko choking on his fingers. Kise groaned deeply as he released onto Kuroko’s fingers. Akashi’s fingers slowed, earning another sob from the youngest man. 

“Turn around. I want you watching.”

Akashi pulled Kuroko off of the counter and bent him over the cold marble. Kise was struggling to stay on his feet, his knees wobbling. He gathered himself enough to pass Akashi a condom, swatting at him as the red-head commented on how prepared he was. 

Kuroko was about to say something when he caught Akashi’s crimson eyes in the mirror. They seemed to have changed color from what they were before, an intense focus brought on. Kuroko didn’t get the chance to speak before Akashi slammed into him, burying his cock to the hilt. His thighs pressed against the back of Kuroko’s. Kuroko’s mouth had fallen open into a soundless yell, his eyes were screwed shut as he tried to get used to the feeling of Akashi inside of him. A pair of lean fingers massaged circles into his hips and Kuroko knew without looking that it was Kise. 

Kuroko let out a long groan. His chest was pressing against the marble countertop, his hands found purchase on the edge of it. Akashi had rocked into him so hard that Kuroko was lifted onto the balls of his feet, his heels lifted by the motion.

“I’m going to move.”

It sounded like a statement but Kuroko knew that if he wasn’t ready, Akashi wouldn't move.

Kuroko dragged his gaze upward and challenged Akashi’s. “Finally.”

Akashi huffed out a laugh and shook his head slightly. “You’ll regret that.”

His pace was brutal from the start. Akashi’s hips snapped against Kuroko’s, the sound of their skin slapping together filled the bathroom. Kise watched with dazed widened eyes as their bodies moved together. He was honest when he said before that watching wasn’t a thing that they actively did, it just happened sometimes. Like right then. Kise couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Akashi’s thighs flexed as he pressed into Kuroko. He couldn’t bear to stop watching the beads of sweat that were gathering on Akashi’s forehead, threatening to spill over and drip onto Kuroko’s bare back. Akashi was still fully clothed, he had only pushed his pants down slightly, they still hugged his hips. 

Kise wanted to see  _ more _ . He moved behind Akashi and yanked his shirt up, Akashi’s movements faltering for only a moment as he let Kise pull his shirt off. His pace didn’t pause and Kuroko’s moans were borderline howls. Akashi’s fingertips dug into Kuroko’s hips, the poor boy was going to have such a hard time for the rest of his shift.

Kuroko gasped and cried out, his emotionless demeanor having long faded. He was  _ loud _ . Kuroko was clenching around Akashi, shaking from the mind numbing pleasure. Kuroko was going to come and Akashi knew it. Akashi shifted slightly and Kuroko saw white. 

  
-x-  
  


Kuroko shifted and groaned. He lifted his head off of the expensive pillowcases he was used to changing, not sleeping on. 

“Kurokocchi, are you awake?”

Kuroko turned to see Kise watching him from the side of the bed, a worried look on his face. Kuroko tried to roll over but his back felt like it was cramping.

“No.” Kuroko responded with his face pressed into the plush pillow.

Kise whined. “Kurokocchi!” The bed dipped as he spread out next to him. “Akashicchi made sure to clean you up.”

“What happened?” Kuroko’s voice was slightly muffled.

“You passed out.” Kuroko’s head turned and he found Akashi’s warm crimson eyes. “You came and then passed out.”

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably, a question he didn’t want to ask at the forefront of his mind.

“I finished with Kise.” Akashi supplied.

Kuroko released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He tried to roll again but now his hips hurt. Kuroko released a long heavy breath. “ _ Fuuuuuuuuuck _ .”

Akashi sat next to him and reached out to thread his fingers through Kuroko’s blue hair. “You should rest. You’re going to be sore.”

“I have to get back to work. Aida-sama is not going to be happy.” 

“I called her, it’s fine.”

“What does that mean? You called her.” Kuroko muttered, throwing his hand over his forehead. “You just called my boss. You casually called my boss and said what- I couldn’t go back to work because you fucked me into oblivion and I can’t walk?” Kuroko’s straight face made his annoyed statement all the more funny. 

  
“We are VIP guests, Tetsuya, I just told her we wanted you to be our personal maid for the day.”

“Don’t call me a maid.”

Akashi leaned over him. “Servant?”

“I have enough energy to punch you.” Kuroko grumbled in response. 

Akashi pressed on a bruise near Kuroko’s collarbone and Kuroko automatically brought up a fist in response. He punched Akashi in the arm. Kise laughed loudly and Akashi sighed. 

“Weak.” Akashi commented.

Kuroko pushed his face back into the pillow. “Go away. I’m going to sleep.”

  
  
-x-  
  


Kuroko was requested in room 1216 the next day. He knocked on the door as he had done the day before and pulled his cart full of towels closer. “Housekeeping-”

The door swung open before Kuroko could lower his hand. He tilted his head back to stare up at the two giant men in front of him.  _ Holy fuck _ . They were both at least 190cm while Kuroko wasn’t even 170 cm. They had to weigh close to 90 kilos and Kuroko was a little more than half that.

“Housekeeping.” Kuroko repeated as he pushed the towels toward them.

Neither man made a move for them. The darker-skinned one with dark blue hair spoke first.

“You can come in.” He stepped aside and pulled the door open.

Kuroko turned his gaze toward the one with red and black hair. “Excuse me.”

He stepped aside and Kuroko sighed under his breath. He walked into the room and toward the bathroom. He set the towels down and straightened them before heading back toward the living room. He wasn’t paying attention and ran into the tall man with the dark blue hair.

“The towels are in your bathroom.”

“I heard you provide extra services to guys who stays in these rooms.”

Kuroko bit back a sarcastic response. “I’m available as a concierge as well, was there something you were wanting to do?”

“Yes. You.”

Kuroko stared at him. “Excuse me?”

“I was wanting to do you.”

Kuroko scoffed. “This isn’t that kind of hotel.”

The tall man scowled at Kuroko. “I wasn’t offering you money for sex!”

Kuroko held back a laugh. “That makes this request so much more appealing.”

His eyes lit up. “Really?”

“No,” Kuroko snapped. “What is wrong with you?”

The man sighed and he  _ whined _ . “I haven’t gotten laid in so long and i could hear you guys through the walls the other day and all I did was jack off and it sucked.”

Kuroko pursed his lips to keep from reacting to the man's predicament. “I apologize.”

He groaned and threw his head back. He stomped into the bedroom and waved his hand, mumbling  _ it’s fine, it’s fine _ . Kuroko was going to leave, he really was. He really, really, really was. However, as he walked toward the door he happened to glance into the bedroom where the tall man had laid back on his bed. He was shirtless and had the crook of his elbow thrown over his eyes. His other hand was palming a rather impressive erection.

Kuroko was  _ really _ going to leave.

But he didn’t. 

He listened for a moment to hear if the other man that he knew was checked into the same room was there but he didn’t hear anything. Kuroko stepped into the man’s room and watched him. The large man was stroking himself over his basketball shorts, seemingly not noticing Kuroko drooling off to the side.

He let out an indignant squawk when Kuroko reached out and touched his thigh. He shot up into a sitting position and stared down at the bright blue-haired man between his legs.

“Can I do it?” Kuroko asked, lightly touched his thigh with his fingertips.

The man nodded dumbly. “Aomine.”

“Hm?”

“My name. It’s Aomine.”

Kuroko settled onto his knees and looked up at Aomine. “Kuroko.”

Kuroko traced the hem of Aomine’s basketball shorts with his fingers, watching goosebumps erupt across his dark skin. The stark contrast between Kuroko’s pale hand and Aomine’s thigh looked beautiful. Kuroko wrapped his hand around the outline of Aomine’s cock and it twitched at his touch. He started slowly and realized Aomine was a grower and a shower. Kuroko’s eyebrows raised slightly as he gawked at the thickness of it.

“What’s wrong?”

Kuroko’s eyebrows pinched together as he looked up at Aomine. He gestured to his length. “You’re big.” 

“I’m a big person.”

Kuroko refrained from rolling his eyes like the polite man his mother raised him to be. 

“What, you scared?” Aomine smirked.

Kuroko peered at him with hooded eyes. Aomine’s smirk faded as he gazed at the hungry look in Kuroko’s eyes. Kuroko kept that eye contact as he mouthed at Aomine’s shorts, the stimulation not being anywhere near enough.

“No,” Kuroko mumbled against Aomine’s cock. “Are you?”

Aomine’s eyes flashed as he reached for Kuroko, yanking his much smaller body on top of his. Kuroko gasped when Aomine thrust upward. Kuroko was just as hard, his pants felt way too tight. Aomine seemed to notice that and he reached for his button to relieve some pressure. Kuroko’s uniform slacks hit the floor behind them. He heard the distinct popping of buttons and couldn’t find it in himself to care because once again: he was waiting to get  _ railed _ .

“More-” Kuroko groaned against Aomine’s broad shoulder. He sunk his teeth in as Aomine’s fingers slipped down the back of his boxers.

“Wh- what’s this?” 

Kuroko’s breathing quickened as Aomine’s touched the jeweled end of the plug he was wearing. A quick tug on it had Kuroko’s legs trembling. “What- what do you th-think it is?”

“An invitation?”

“It is today.” Kuroko clarified.

His smug indifference quickly turned into a whimpering gasp as Aomine tugged on the plug again. It was still well lubed up as Kuroko had put it in only an hour ago. Aomine circled the taut skin stretched around the skin and Kuroko hummed in pleasure. Aomine gripped the plug and pulled it out, the largest part of it stretching Kuroko’s rim. Kuroko wiggled against Aomine, pressing their chests together. He panted against Aomine’s neck and tried to roll his hips. Aomine thrust his own hips upward, shoving the plug back inside. Kuroko moaned, long and low, half of it muffled by Aomine’s skin. 

“Would you get- get on with it?” Kuroko took steadying breaths as Aomine huffed out a laugh.

He moved Kuroko into a standing position and pushed his shorts and boxers to the floor in one fell swoop. He had one large hand wrapped around Kuroko’s hips to keep him still. Once all of their clothes were scattered across the floor, Aomine took one look at Kuroko and lifted him by his thighs. Kuroko yelped as Aomine walked them backwards. He gripped Aomine’s shoulders, his nails digging in, and shuddered at the sheer strength that the man had.

Aomine yanked Kuroko’s body against his, supporting him with one hand. He reached behind Kuroko and slowly inched the plug out, letting Kuroko savor the feel of it. The taller man dropped it to the floor and pushed inside of Kuroko in one motion, his balls slapping against his stretched out rim. 

Kuroko threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut.  _ Fuck _ .

Aomine hooked his elbows underneath Kuroko’s knees and spread his legs, holding the smaller man in the air, open and pliable. Kuroko felt weightless, boneless, and vulnerable. His hands were shaking as he lost his grip on Aomine’s shoulders. 

He fell backwards.

A pair of arms caught him.

“With the door open? Seriously?”

Kuroko was dazed when he looked up and saw Akashi. No- no, wait. It wasn’t Akashi. Red hair, but darker. Taller. Bigger. Kuroko whimpered when Aomine started pulling out of him only to roughly thrust back inside. The movement jostled the other man and he stumbled backward, still maintaining his grip on Kuroko. Kuroko’s mouth fell open as he gazed up at the red-haired man.

“Hold him steady, Kagami- there, like that.” 

Kagami tightened his grip, holding Kuroko up by his shoulders as Aomine drove into him over and over. Kuroko was gasping and whimpering loudly, high pitched short moans. His hands came up and wrapped around Kagami’s forearms. 

Kagami slowly licked his lips as he watched. “Hey- hey- Daiki- chill. Let me- turn him over.”

Kagami helped swivel Kuroko around without Aomine pulling out. They lowered Kuroko to the floor until he was bent over on his knees. Aomine gripped his hips and pulled him back on his cock. Kuroko cried out unashamedly. He arched his back and stretched his arms out in front of him. Kagami was on his knees in front of Kuroko as the blue-haired man reached out to grip his thighs.

“Come- come close-r- ah, come here-” Kuroko panted. He stretched his arms toward Kagami and palmed his hard on. “Please-”

“He’s begging, Taiga. Let him have it.” Aomine said with a grunt and a particularly well aimed thrust that had Kuroko trembling around him, clenching and gripping Kagami’s shorts. 

“I’m- agh, fucking hell-” Kuroko sobbed as he came. 

Aomine didn’t let up. “I’m not done yet.”

Kuroko scrambled for Kagami and looked up at him. His face was flushed, a sheen of sweat stretched down his neck, and his eyes were watery. Kagami didn’t think he could get any harder but there he was. Kagami sat down flat and stretched his legs out on either side of Kuroko, settling the blunette between his thighs. Aomine had slowed his movements, he dragged out of Kuroko and pushed back in, again and again. Kuroko was trembling as he found Kagami’s hardness with his mouth. Kagami would’ve been embarrassed any other day over the massive wet spot on his boxers, but he couldn’t find a second to care with that beautiful panting pass between his legs. 

Kuroko reached for the hem of his shorts and Kagami helped him pull them down. Kuroko whined when Kagami’s cock sprung out, his girth and length equal to Aomine’s. Kuroko sank down on it immediately, lapping at the head. Aomine dug the fingers of one hand into Kuroko’s hips. He slid the other hand around his waist and rested it on his stomach, feeling his muscles contract as he stretched around Aomine. 

Kagami hissed as he slipped inside of Kuroko’s mouth, the wet heat surrounding his cock. His hand found purchase in Kuroko’s hair, curling into a loose grip. 

“I can- fuck, I can feel it in him-” Aomine pressed Kuroko’s stomach, earning a low groan from the man on the floor.

The vibrations had Kagami grunting in response, trying not to thrust his hips upward. 

Kuroko pressed his lips against the head and looked up at Kagami. He blinked until stray tears fell from each eye. “You can move.” Kuroko gasped as Aomine moved slightly and brushed against his prostate. Kuroko’s head fell forward and he wrapped his lips around Kagami’s shaft. “Come on- take it.”

“Alright. I will.”

Kagami’s eyes darkened and he gripped the back of Kuroko’s head. His fingers nearly stretched around the entirety of his neck. Kagami shoved Kuroko’s head down and groaned loudly when he felt the tip of his cock brush the back of Kuroko’s throat. Kagami fucked into his mouth as Aomine fucked into his ass. Kuroko felt weightless again, his body hurt in all of the best ways.

Aomine came with a muted shout, his lips parted and his eyebrows scrunched together. 

Kuroko whined in garbled noises around Kagami as Aomine slowed down.

“That’s fucking disrespectful.” Kagami commented. “He didn’t even finish.”

Aomine shrugged and pulled out of Kuroko. Kagami scoffed and released Kuroko’s hair.”Hey,” Kagami tapped his cheek. Kuroko lifted his head and Kagami wanted to come at the sight: Kuroko’s lips were puffy and red, covered in saliva. He was breathing hard. “Come up here.” Kagami motioned toward his lap with a jerk of his head.

Kuroko crawled up his body, his legs still trembling. “I don’t think I can do much.” Kuroko admitted.

Kagami shrugged. “I’m not selfish.” 

Kuroko raised an eyebrow in confusion as he slid down Kagami who was slick with his spit. Kuroko whimpered quietly and pressed his face into Kagami’s neck. Kagami wrapped an arm around his narrow waist and lifted both of their bodies off of the floor. Kuroko held on for dear life until they were falling and his back hit the mattress. Kagami a glance as if he was offering an out. Kuroko simply nodded.

He wasn’t ready.

The first thrust punched a breath out of his body, he was gasping for air by the second, and coming in spurts across his stomach by the third. 

Kagami paused and pushed Kuroko’s bangs away from his face. “You good?”

Kuroko made a guttural sound that was some kind of ‘yes’. He hoped Kagami would understand. 

“Goo- mo-mo-re- yes-”

“I’m almost there.” Kagami mumbled into Kuroko’s hair.

He leaned down further and caught Kuroko’s lips in a searing kiss, one that Kuroko moaned into. Kagami swallowed all of his noises, one by one. It was only a minute later that Kagami came, painting Kuroko’s insides white.

Once again, Kuroko passed out.

  
-x-  
  
  


He was in a familiar situation when he came to, except this time he felt the warm presence of a body next to his. Kuroko shifted and realized it was Kagami. 

“Are you hungry?”

Something Kuroko can appreciate in a man is  _ that _ being the first question he asks. Kuroko nodded slowly and threw an arm across Kagami’s broad chest, curling against his side. He was like a big bear-like heater and Kuroko planned to get to know him again….and again and again.

-x-

The next weekend, Kuroko was restocking his cart with complimentary chocolates when he hear his name over the radio.

“Kuroko, you’re needed in the suites again.”

Kuroko perked up more than he had in the last week. “Yes, Aida-sama.”

“They’re requesting towels in 1215 and more pillows in 1216.”

“Yes, Aida-sama. Is it the same group as last week?”

“Not this time. I believe they play for the same team though. This week we have Atsushi Murasakibara and Shintaro Midorima. They're in separate rooms.” Riko’s voice crackled over his headset.

“Yes, Aida-sama. I’ll be there momentarily.”

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine some of you are wondering wtf goes on in the discord i'm part of. it's all fun and games, i promise lmao. here it is if anybody wants to join, everyone is really nice and welcoming.
> 
> https://discord.gg/ybZ7eEC6


End file.
